


An Incredible Halloween

by JaclynKL



Series: What Goes Up [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: Logan and Veronica go trick or treating on Halloween night. Takes place after Predestined Flight.





	An Incredible Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

A week before Halloween Tyler ran up to his room with a big smile on his face. He had just gotten permission from his Mom to go trick or treating with Veronica and Logan. He just hadn’t asked them yet if they would like to take him.

He picked up the home phone he brought upstairs with him and dialed Veronica’s cell number by memory.

The phone continued to ring and ring and only stopped when Veronica’s voicemail came over the line.

Tyler hung up the phone with a slight pout. A moment later he picked up the phone again and dialed another number he knew by heart. He smiled when an actual voice came over the line and not a voicemail. “Hi, Logan!”

“Hey, Bud, how was school today?”

“It was okay. Same as last week. How’s Surf Bro’s?”

“Not very busy today. Since October is almost over I’m looking at how much money we made so I can plan for next month. Remember when I showed you that spreadsheet on the computer?”

Tyler smiled, he liked going over to Surf Bro’s and having Logan show him all the ins and outs of the shop, it made him feel special. “The one with all the boxes and numbers?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.” There was a pause in conversation where Tyler could hear Logan typing into his computer. “Dick bought some new staff shirts with our logo on them and we ordered one for you too. Actually, we ordered you one in every color so I will have them for you the next time I see you.”

“Cool, thank you!” Tyler hopped off his bed and walked over to his desk nervously toying with all the trinkets. “Do you know where Veronica is? I called her but she didn’t answer.”

“I think she’s in a client meeting. I tried calling her too and she didn’t answer for me either. Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah, sorta. I already asked my Mom and she said yes, but I probably should have asked you first to see if you even wanted to do it.”

“Do what?”

Tyler bit his lip preparing for rejection. “Could you and Veronica take me trick or treating next week?”

There was surprise in Logan’s voice. “You want us to take you?”

“Yeah, well, Johnny always goes out trick or treating with his friends every year and I always have to go with my Mom and Dad. Since I have two best friends now, I wanted to go with you and Veronica. So will you take me?...It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be fun.”

“Of course we can take you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You know I’ve never been trick or treating. As a kid my parents threw a big party on Halloween so I never got to go out, I always had to stay at the party with all the boring old people. This will be a first for me.”

Tyler was smiling. “I don’t have my costume yet. We can go to the store together so we can get you a costume too.”

“Are you free now?”

He jumped up in excitement. “I’ll ask my Mom, but I’m sure it’s okay.”

“Okay, double check with your Mom first and I’ll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes.”

* * *

 

Logan, Tyler and Dick walked into a seasonal Halloween costume store in downtown Neptune.

When Logan was leaving Surf Bro’s to go pick up Tyler he had told Dick where he was headed and Dick decided to tag along. He wanted to get a costume and go trick or treating too, being the adult sized kid that he was.

All three boys stood still looking overwhelmed at all the costume choices to pick from.

The children’s costumes were at the front of the store with the adult costumes in the back.

Logan looked over at Tyler, who was scoping out his options. “Any ideas what you want to be?”

He shook his head and looked up at Logan. “No, not yet.”

Logan took a step forward and tapped one of the displays on the wall. “They have a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costume.”

“I was a ninja turtle last year.” He turned to look at the back of the store with a smile. “Let’s go find you a costume first and then I can pick mine.” He grabbed hold of Logan’s hand and pulled him along, Dick trailing behind them bouncing in excitement.

“Dude, look at this one. I could be a ruggedly handsome pirate and Mackie could be a sexy she pirate, couples costumes, man!”

Logan chuckled. “I don’t think Mac is going to want to wear a sexy costume. That’s not really her style and I hate to say it but she is six months pregnant and she’s not going to fit in that outfit.”

Dick stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Maybe they have a maternity version.”

Tyler stood there looking back and forth between the two adults slightly confused. “See one you want, Logan?”

Logan looked up at the choices. _My girlfriend isn’t pregnant…so maybe we could get a sexy couples costume. Something short or skin tight for Veronica, like a lady cop or…ooh, a Top Gun fighter pilot flight suit!_

He met Dick’s smirk and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

“Dude, no. If I can’t get a sexy couples costume, you can’t either!”

Logan turned back to Tyler. “Do you have any suggestions for me?”

He nodded his head and pointed to the wall. “I think you should get this one. It comes in my size too so we can match!”

Logan smiled. It wasn’t exactly the kind of costume or the couple he was thinking of but it would work. He looked at the description and saw it came in women’s sizes too…and it was very form fitting from the display picture, which Logan loved. “Okay, let’s get it.”

They called an associate over to pull their costumes from the stock room, paid and then drove over to Amy’s for ice cream before dropping Tyler off at home.

* * *

 

A week later, Veronica stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the costume she was wearing. The one Logan had bought for her when he went shopping with Tyler. He had kept it a secret until an hour ago when he whipped it out and told her to put it on.

She ran her hands down the skin tight elastic looking uncertain. “I guess I should be grateful that all my skin is covered.”

Logan stepped up behind her, hands on her waist and met her eyes in the mirror. “Trust me, this was not my first choice but I was over ruled.”

“I look ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously hot.” He leaned down to kiss her neck. “You only have to wear this for a few hours.” Another kiss to her neck as his hands roamed over her body. “Then I’m going to enjoy peeling this off you.”

Veronica turned around in his arms and ran her hands over his chest. She stood up on her tiptoes and crashed her lips against his.

Gentle and loving quickly turned into heated and passionate. Hair tussled as hands explored.

Logan’s hands ran over Veronica’s backside and gripped her thighs. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The one-piece costumes were not made for easy access, which made Logan huff in frustration.

The doorbell rang before either of them had the chance to remove their clothing.

Veronica slid down Logan’s body and he groaned at the teasing contact. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom with Logan close behind her.

She opened up the front door, running her fingers through her hair trying to fix the tangled mess Logan created.

“You two have a problem.” Mac walked through the door shaking her head. “It amazes me that you are not the one knocked up considering how much time you two spend getting horizontal.”

Logan stepped forward with a jackass smirk on his face. “Actually you interrupted us getting vertical.”

Dick stepped through the door and high fived Logan. “Nice!”

Veronica rolled her eyes and finally took in Mac and Dick’s costumes. “I can’t believe you are wearing that.” She turned to Logan. “I take back what I said earlier, I love my costume.”

Dick was standing tall, large grin plastered across his face, dressed as a football player. White padded pants, green and yellow jersey with cleats holding a green helmet.

Mac was standing next to Dick wearing a short green skirt with a matching green and yellow half shirt. Her bare pregnant belly sticking out between the two pieces. Full on pregnant high school cheerleader. Classic. “Who the hell are you two supposed to be?”

Logan snapped a photo of Mac and Dick on his phone, ignoring Mac’s glare. “Mr. and Mrs. Incredible apparently. Superheroes from some kid’s movie, Tyler picked them out. He is going as _our_ son, Crash.”

“Dash.” All heads turned toward Dick surprised. “What? That movie is awesome. Elastigirl is a total MILF, but Ronnie pulls it off pretty well too.” He winked at Veronica and waggled his eyebrows.

Mac elbowed Dick in the gut.

The doorbell rang again and Veronica spun around to answer it. “Hey, Bud! Look at you! You look super cool, little man.”

Tyler entered wearing his Dash costume. “Thanks!” He gave Veronica a quick hug. “Do you like the costumes I picked out for us?”

“I do. I was just telling Logan how much I loved them.”

Linda and Brett, Tyler’s parents, walked in the house behind their son. Linda gave Veronica and Logan a hug and said hello to Dick and Mac. “Thank you for taking him trick or treating. You all look so great! Tyler stand next to your friends, I want to get a picture.”

They all posed with Tyler so his parents could take the necessary photos. Most of the pictures turned out silly with them making silly faces or candids where everyone was laughing at something Dick did or said.

It was almost dark enough to start trick or treating so Linda and Brett said their goodbyes so they could get back to their house to pass out candy. “Tyler, remember we will be back to get you at nine.”

Tyler made a pout at his Mom. “Nine is too early, can I stay longer?”

“Sorry, but you still have school tomorrow. Be good and stay close to Logan and Veronica, don’t run off.” Linda gave Tyler a hug and kisses and followed Brett out of the house.

* * *

 

Dick, Mac, Veronica, Tyler and Logan were standing on the curb in front of the first house on the street.

Tyler and Logan were the only two holding pumpkin shaped buckets for collecting candy. The other three were dressed for support to witness Logan’s first Halloween trick or treating experience.

“Are you ready, Logan?” Tyler looked up at Logan with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, Bud, let’s do this.”

Tyler grabbed Logan’s hand and they made their way up the driveway and onto the front porch. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

Logan smiled. “Ring bell. Greet appropriately. Tell joke. Receive candy.”

He patted Logan on the back in support. “You’re going to do great.”

When they made it to the front door Logan rang the bell and stood patiently next to Tyler.

The door opened to a couple in their early seventies and Logan and Tyler both responded by saying, “Happy Halloween, Trick or Treat!”

The elder woman grinned next to her husband and enthusiastically greeted them back. “Happy Halloween! Oh, the two of you look so handsome!”

Tyler pointed to Logan. “It’s his first time trick or treating.”

The woman smiled sweetly between the two boys. “Well then, I suppose we should do this right.” She turned to Logan. “Do you have a joke, young man?”

Logan gave a closed mouth smile. “Why do bananas have to put on sunscreen before going to the beach?”

Tyler was trying to figure out the answer while the older woman responded, “I don’t know. Why?”

“Because they might peel.”

Tyler bent over in a fit of giggles and Logan considered his joke a success.

The woman smiled at him and giggled herself. She turned toward Tyler and waited until he stopped laughing to see if he had a joke to tell as well.

“How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?”

“How many?”

“Tentacles!”

Logan chuckled and high fived Tyler for his joke.

The woman held out a rather large bucket of candy. “Take as much as you want.”

Tyler leaned over the bucket and plucked a conservative two-pieces and Logan copied his behavior.

“Go ahead, take a handful. We don’t see as many kids around here as we used to, they’ve all grown up or end up on other streets.”

The two boys grabbed a fist full each and dropped the candy into their buckets. Tyler had one of the biggest smiles on his face that Logan had ever seen and knew he was having a great time. “Thank you for the candy, Happy Halloween!”

Tyler turned and skipped down the driveway back to Veronica, Dick and Mac to show them his candy.

Logan turned back to the woman once he saw that Tyler had made it safely to Veronica. “Thank you. I think you just made his night.”

“Your son is adorable. Not many fathers around here dress up with their kids; much less even go trick or treating with them. I think you…” she motioned with her head down to the bottom of the driveway “…and your wife are the ones responsible for that boy’s smile tonight. You all stay safe tonight and Happy Halloween.”

Logan stood on the porch for a moment after the woman had gone back inside her house. It was the first time someone had thought that Tyler was his son.

It was surprising to hear, but if he was being honest with himself, it didn’t scare him one bit. Raising a kid, yeah, that terrified him. Wanting a kid and clearly being able to see a scenario playing out like this in the future and not just in a daydream like haze felt comfortable.

It wasn’t the first time someone had thought Veronica was his wife though. It happened quite often and he never cared to correct them. Veronica was it for him, his one. Even if they had only been together for roughly four months so far this time around, he considered her his wife in progress since their first kiss at the Camelot eleven years ago.

He finally made it to the curb with everyone else and heard Tyler telling Dick some jokes.

Veronica reached into his pumpkin bucket and snagged a few pieces of candy and popped them into her mouth. She noticed a look of awe on his face. “Are you okay?”

He smiled and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. “Yeah, I’m great.” He turned around searching for Tyler. “Ready for the next house, Bud?”

Tyler nodded his head and grabbed onto Logan and Veronica’s hands as they all walked together further down the street to the next house. Logan and Veronica lifted their hands up as Tyler swung in the air between them laughing.

* * *

 

They finished making their way down the street and through the entire neighborhood. Stopping twice to dump their candy into a large pillowcase Dick brought along so they didn’t have to go home or stop early.

Once they were done they went back to the beach house and divided up the candy while waiting for Tyler’s parents to come by and pick him up.

Tyler left shortly after nine followed by Dick and Mac, which left Logan and Veronica alone and sprawled out on the couch eating candy in their costumes.

Logan pushed the candy bucket toward Veronica. “If I eat any more of that I’m going to be sick.”

She smiled at him and set the bucket on the coffee table before climbing into his lap. “That’s the spirit, it’s not a real Halloween until you eat your weight in candy.” She wrapped her hands around his neck, running her fingers slowly through his hair. “Did you enjoy your first real Halloween?”

He moved some of the hair surrounding her neck out of the way before he kissed her. “I did. I’m glad Tyler asked us to take him. I had a great time. We should do this next year too.”

“Hopefully we have a few years left before he decides we are too embarrassing to tag along with him.”

“You were his first friend ever. He is not going to outgrow you.” He brought her in for a real kiss. When oxygen was sparse they broke apart breathing heavily. “Are you ready to break free of this costume?”

She nodded and he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room. He set her down on the edge of the bed and went to the closet and pulled out a shopping bag.

“When I told the sales associate to grab our costumes I also had him grab a second set. The ones I would have picked if it were up to me.”

He pulled the matching set out of the bag and watched as her curious face turned salacious.

Logan held up two pea green Top Gun sexy adult fighter pilot flight suits. “What do you say we stay in costume a little longer?”

He laid the costumes on the bed next to her and grabbed her around the waist to hold her close.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and drew him for a kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as she unzipped the Mr. Incredible costume from his body, letting the upper half hang off the V of his hips.

Veronica ran her hands slowly up his bare chest and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. “Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

He smiled adoringly at her, recognizing the quote and knowing she was ready to have some fun with their new costumes. Logan bent down for another kiss, unzipped her Elastigirl outfit and peeled it down her body like he had promised earlier that evening.

A little while later they were lying in bed spent, Logan on his back with his arm around Veronica running his fingers lazily over her exposed back.

Her arm was draped over his abdomen and her eyes were closed. She was not asleep yet, but he knew she was close, another minute or so and she would be out.

He carefully turned his head and pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered in her ear. “Thank you for a great Halloween, Bobcat.”

She murmured softly into his side. “Happy Halloween, Logan.”

He smiled and laid his head against hers as they drifted off together.


End file.
